


Letting Go

by madeirablue



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeirablue/pseuds/madeirablue
Summary: Natalia realizes that she just can’t keep holding on to the image of love that she has had.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> This came from watching the Otalia scenes from 3/3/09 and 3/11/09 on You Tube.

“No.”

She turned to look into the eyes of the one that always pushed her to be more, to never settle, more than just a maid, waitress, mother, and now more than just a friend. Eyes that were willing to let her go if that was what she needed. Then she turned and looked into the eyes of the man who never wanted anything out of her other than to be what made him happy. A wife, a mother (again maybe), his hope in his sea of loneliness. Eyes that only saw just a small part of her.

“No.” She shook her head. She had tried to be so much for so many people for so long. She wanted to be just a little selfish just this once. Wanted to be all those things that she never really dreamed of because there was always something more important.

She turned to look into those eyes again only to find them gone, and she could barely stand the pain of those eyes possibly never being back.

Angry now, she grabbed his arm and pulled him up. She needed him to really see and understand her for the first time. No longer letting his wants and the proposed sense of ‘normalcy and safe’ that he offered her be enough.

“I can’t marry you, Frank. I don….”

“You just need some time. I know this is all happening so fast, but I think that you’ll come to know what I do. This is right. This feels so ri…”

“No. No Frank. I need you to listen to me really listen this time. We can’t be together. I’ve tried and tried, but it doesn’t… I don’t feel that for you. When I told you that we couldn’t be together because it was wrong I meant it. I’m sorry, so sorry but it doesn’t feel the same as when” She stole a pleading glance at the shuttered window and shook her head. “It just doesn’t feel the way it should.”

“I’m sorry that I can’t be what you want, Frank, I really am.” She turned away from him and towards what she had been fighting so hard against. Towards what did feel right and true.

End.


End file.
